


not the first

by marmett



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lyrium Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmett/pseuds/marmett
Summary: A lazy day at Fenris' mansion, Anders decides to show how much he and Justice appreciate him.(repost from tumblr)





	

It had happened so gradually that Anders hadn’t even noticed until Fenris had pointed it out. They were in Fenris’ bed one evening, Anders was scratching away at the latest draft of his manifesto, with the papers braced on a board that he had found laying around in one of the abandoned rooms. Fenris was working his way through a book Hawke had given him, his lips moving silently as he traced the words with his index finger. He sighed in frustration and sat the book aside, he tucked his legs under himself, and sat watching Anders bent over the papers in his lap.

“We could bring a desk in for you. I am sure there must be one around the mansion somewhere.”

Anders didn’t even look up when he responded,

“Why? I have one at the clinic.”

Fenris looked at him pointedly, and Anders set his quill aside, dripping ink all over the sheets and the lap of his already stained pants in the process. Fenris glared at him and Anders shrugged back sheepishly.

“Are you serious? When was the last time you actually slept there? And the ink stains on the sheets can attest to all the time you spend here. A desk for you to write at would save the sheets- and your back- from further damage”

Anders flushed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I just thought… I don’t want to impose…”

“Anders,” Fenris interrupted before Anders could work himself into too much of a frenzy, “it is not imposing if I offered. I want you here… with me.”

Anders had been staring down at his hands, worrying at the edges of the paper, but he sat up suddenly, looking at Fenris with awe.

“You really mean that, dont’t you? You really want me here, even after knowing… everything. I couldn’t even begin to tell you how much that means to me,” Anders paused then added quietly, “to us. He likes you, you know. Justice does. I know he shows it… in strange ways, but its true.”

Fenris smiled wryly, and reached out to take Anders’ hands, stopping his incessant fidgeting,

“Yes, I recall the time he complimented my ‘righteous act of justice’ after I ripped that slaver’s heart out.”

Anders flushed even redder,

“Yes, well, he is a spirit of justice, we may be more now, but he still values justice and righteousness above all else. It’s our purpose.”

Fenris was the one who looked down this time before responding,

“I will admit I am still not sure what I feel about Justice, but I do not fear him. Not like I did. I… was wrong about him, and you. I am sorry for my misconceptions. It is just difficult for me sometimes.”

“I was wrong too. I never apologized for that. But I am. I’m sorry. The things I said to you…”

Fenris gripped his hands tighter,

“I forgive you, and I still want you to move in. Officially that is,” he eyed the embroidered pillow at Anders’ elbow, “most of your things are here anyway.”

Anders’ eyes lit up in a way that they so rarely did, he extricated his hands from Fenris’ and sat his writing aside on the side table with his quill and ink. With that out of the way, he settled his hands on Fenris’ shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. Fenris’ hands found Anders’ hips and pulled him closer until he was straddling Fenris’ thighs.

When Fenris’ hands wandered to the ties of Anders’ pants, he pulled back with a grin and a glint in his eyes.

“Hold on, love, I want to do something different.”

Fenris didn’t have much experience with actual sex, but he trusted Anders, he didn’t move except to raise an eyebrow and stretch his legs out as Anders moved down his body.

Anders narrowed his eyes and smirked, an expression that warned Fenris he was about to say something incredibly filthy. Fenris waited with bated breath while Anders worked at the laces on his leggings.

“Have you ever had your cock sucked? Because you’re about to have your cock sucked. By me.”

“I have, actually. What sort of blushing virgin do you take me for?” It was true Fenris didn’t have a long list of sexual exploits like Anders did, but he wasn’t totally inexperienced.

Fenris chuckled, if anything, Anders’ smirk seemed to widen.

“Well, I guess that means I’ll just have to work extra hard to make it really special.”

Fenris didn’t doubt it, Anders had a bit of a jealous streak and he was nothing if not enthusiastic, in everything he did. Anders groaned as he freed Fenris’ cock from his leggings,

“Oh maker, do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this? Why did I wait so long?”

Fenris laughed and shook his head.

“You’re making yourself wait even longer with your incessant chatter,” he teased.

“Right, of course. Shutting up now.”

Anders first traced the lines of lyrium along the side with his finger, then followed it with the tip of his tongue. Fenris’ breath hitched, and Anders moaned. He could feel the lyrium tingling in his tongue, and the fade pulling at him. It felt foreign and intimately familiar at once. It was almost like home, but not quite.

The lyrium had changed, it had become imprinted with Fenris, and Anders could feel it, when he touched them he almost felt what Fenris could feel through them. Anders inhaled through his nose, and sank down onto Fenris’ cock.

He got about half of it in his mouth before he pulled up until only the tip was in his mouth. He swept his tongue across the head, gathering up the precome that had the sharp tang of the fade.

Anders set a steady rhythm bobbing up and down, each time taking a little more into his mouth. Fenris’ hands came to rest in his hair, and his breathing hardened. He would groan softly everytime Anders sank down, or ran his tongue across his slit.

Fenris was a quiet lover, but Anders had learned to read him well. The quiet moans, and the barely perceptile twitch of his hips urged Anders on. Anders could tell when he was getting close, there was less space between each moan that escaped his lips, and his thighs trembled beneath his palms.

Anders rose so he was almost off of Fenris’ cock, then took a deep breath before sinking down and taking Fenris’ cock to the hilt. His throat worked around Fenris’ cock, and Fenris let out a shuddering moan as he finally came.

Anders’ vision went white as Fenris’ spend hit the back of his throat, it was cold, and it burned, but at the same time it didn’t hurt. It was intense, and he swallowed it eagerly.

When Anders was sure there was no more of Fenris’ cum left for him to swallow down, he slowly pulled off, giving Fenris’ softening cock one last lick. Fenris groaned and he let his hands slip out of Anders’ hair to fall limply to the bed. His eyes were closed, and he was breathless. Anders tenderly ran his hand up his side and smiled. He was breathing just as heavily, and he was still slightly dazed too.

Fenris cracked his eyes open, and smiled up at Anders,

“That was… umm. Not disappointing in the least.”

Anders laughed, “That good, huh? You flatter me.”

Fenris seemed to have recovered a bit, and his hands trailed up Anders’ thighs and gripped at his waist, pulling him up so they were facing each other. Fenris kissed Anders deeply, but briefly, before he flipped them over so he was on top.

“It seems I will have to return the favor, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at misterwiggums (main) and apostecstasy (nsfw)


End file.
